herofandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan Hess
Morgan Hess is the son of Graham Hess and the nephew of Merrill Hess in the movie Signs. He was played by Rory Culkin, the brother of McCully Culkin of Home Alone fame. We first see Morgan in the cornfield of Graham Hess, when he screams out to Graham. He, along with Bo, wake them up. When they finally arrive to him, Morgan says, "I think God did it," to which Graham replies, "Did what, Morgan?" They then walk into a 500 ft crop circle, which is part of a bigger formation - 2 more circles, the 2 being connected to some trails. Morgan, later that day complains of his dog, Whodini, one of the main dogs, is sick, and the he peed all over. Later on, when Bo tells Morgan her water is no good for the dog, Morgan says that it's nothing, noting that Whodini "licks his butt everday." When Bo puts the bowl on Whodini, Whodini reacts violently. Morgan tries to stop him, but is forced to kill him when he attacks Bo. Morgan, upset, goes to have some alone to grieve the loss of Whodini. The next morning, Morgan uses Bo's old baby monitor as a walkie talkie, which will be essential is in warning the family later on. When news comes that crop circles are being made throughout the world in quanities hours within each other, and mention of extraterrestrials are made, Morgan believes this. Morgan then tell Merrill to turn on the radio. But Graham turns it off to get their minds off the phenomena. When they go to town, Morgan and Bo run into a book store owned by the Nathan family. Carl, the patriach of the Nathan family, dismisses the crop circles as a hoax. Hoping to get a book on aliens, Morgan asks Mrs. Nathan, Carl's wife, whose first name is never revealed, if there's any books on aliens. Carl disagrees on there being aliens, saying, "Don't tell me you believe this horse manure." Later on, Morgan tells Mrs Nathan that Bo always had problems with her drinking water. Later on Morgan says, "Is that him?" when Ray Reddy, the man who accidently kills Coleen Hess, Graham's wife and Bo and Morgan's mother, passes by. Later on, Morgan's baby monitor picks up a signal of a weird noise. When he asks, "What if it's catching a signal from them?" Merrill disagrees, saying, "Morgan, this crop stuff is about a buncha nerds who never had girlfriends in their life." When Morgan turns up the volume we can hear what appears to be sounds inside a spaceship. When the family gets out of the car we hear voices from a creature. As they hold together, the voices become clearer, and we hear trilling. Later on, at home, we see footage of strange lights in the sky hovering over Mexico City. Morgan asks Bo for her ballet recital. Even an initially skeptical Merrill starts to believe the aliens are real. When Bo refuses, Morgan reminds Bo of the importance of capturing important events on tape as they happen, and says, "For your children, Bo?" When Morgan finds one of Merrill's tapes, they record it. Eeriely enough, the report repeats Morgan's very words, "Everything they wrote in science books are about to change." The next morning Morgan reads his book with Bo, and they create tin foil hats, hoping aliens won't read their minds. When Graham takes a hold of Morgan's book, he dismisses the notion of scientists who were persecuted for their beliefs as being "unemployed," which angers Morgan, who says, "If you're gonna make fun of them then forget it," to which Bo says, "This is serious." Graham recants his contemptuous remarks and reads the book. When they find a drawing of a UFO attacking a house, with three dead bodies, which indeed happened in the movie's universe, as the drawings are depictions of eyewitness accounts, they start to freak out. A phone ringing scares them, and Graham says everyone needs to relax, "eat a fruit or something." Later on when Morgan is searching the skies for spaceships with his telescope, Bo expresses her worry for Morgan, saying, "I don't want you to die." Morgan replies, "Who said I was gonna die?" Later on, when Graham returns to the house from having a one-on-one encounter with an alien, who tried to grab Graham, Graham asks Morgan to detail what the book says if thealiens are hostile. Morgan explains that they would invade, which happens the same night, as will see later. When Graham says that the aliens possibly don't like water, Morgan dismisses it as being made-up. When Graham uses it as a reason to go to a lake where Ray is going, they make a vote. Merrill and Morgan vote to stay home, while Bo and Graham vote to go to the lake. When Graham says his vote counts as too, Morgan puts him in his place, saying, "That's bullshit! You're cheating!" While emotional response is one reason, he also bases his argument on reason, saying that they don't know anything yet. Bo changes her vote. Graham decides to give in, as long as they board up all the windows and doors in the house. Later that afternoon, news comes that alien spaceships are now hovering 274 cities, which Morgan says will be 400 cities within the hour, also adding that these ships appear "at or within one mile of crop signs." Morgan then concludes that they are hostile, which while that's speculation is proven so, when the TV goes to emergency broadcasting tone as soon as their dinner is interrupted by the alien's signals on the Baby monitor. Morgan, worried turns to Merrill for comfort. Merrill tells them not to worry but scolds Morgan after saying he wishes Merrill was his dad. When evening comes, Graham asks everyone what they want to have for dinner. Morgan chooses mash potatoes and French toast. At the dinner scene, Morgan asks Graham to make a prayer. Graham says, "No." Morgan then says he hates him—Graham. And then accuses him of letting Coleen die. When the family has a group hug, they are interrupted by the alien's signals on the baby monitor. Later, when they finally conclude they boarded up everything, they come downstairs into the family room, where they plan to spend the night, but when they hear Isabelle barking, Morgan reveals that they forgot him. As the aliens start to enter the house, Graham tells Morgan the story of his birth. When they go to the basement they barracade the door so the aliens can't get in. Morgan takes his flashlight to shed light on Graham and Merrill. When the aliens try to distract them by not making noises, Graham senses that this is a distraction, and Morgan warns that aliens will probably find a way in. Prompted by this, Graham and Merrill remember that there is a coalchute in the basement. As Morgan is standing behind the chute, an alien grabs Morgan from behind the coal chute, causing Graham and Merrill to repel the creature to rescue Morgan. As this is done, Morgan is held by Graham, who prays to God, "Don't do this to me again." The next morning, Morgan's baby monitor lets them know if the coast is clear. Upon arriving upstairs, Morgan says he wants to see footage of the celebration following the aliens' defeat. However, all that celebrating comes to a halt, when an alien grabs Morgan. Later on the alien poisons Morgan, which backfires, as Morgan's asthma prevents the alien from poisoning him at all. This act causes Merrill to seek vengeance on the alien, fighting him back. When Merrill kills the alien, Morgan, half a minute later, regains consciousness, and Morgan asks, "Dad? What happened?" which indicates a struggle went down, since Morgan was unconscious when the alien grabbed him, and then asked, "Did someone save me," which Graham replies, "Yes," showing his faith has been restored. We end the movie with Morgan playing with Bo in their dishes. Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Genius Category:Big Good Category:Kids Category:Damsels Category:Optimists Category:Wrathful Category:Pure Good